Natural Aura - The Story of Lucarivyle
by Lucarivyle
Summary: This is the story of my character Lucarivyle, I hope you like it. If you are interested in chatting or roleplaying with me, add and message me on Facebook (Lucarivyle Engaged) or on kik (Lucarivyle).


It was two years, after Grovyle and Cariana prevented the planets paralysis and one year after Grovyle came back from the future, after he and Celebi had ended their relationship. It was a usual day in the base of Team Aurabite, as their partner went on a trip through the Hidden Land to relive the adventure they had there and left his teammates back at their base. Grovyle sat at the opening of the cliff, looking as usual at the sea, but he seemed sad. Cariana, his partner from the future and now teammate, watched him, noticing his sadness. So she got up and sat down next to him.

"Grovyle?" she began silently.

He looked at her but then back down.

"Hm?" he mumbled.

"You seem sad... what is it?" she asked him worried.

"I don't know, it's just... I think of Celebi again... it was exactly a year ago, when we ended our relationship..." he sighed.

"So you feel lonely?..." she asked in her calm voice.

"Yes..." he began to sob softly, something Cariana never thought was possible.

She was also sad to see him like this. Since he came back, she secretly love him. She hugged him and gently stroked his head.

"It's okay... don't worry, you are not alone... I'm here for you..." she tried to soothe him, not knowing that he notices some special feelings of her.

He calms down, looking into her red eyes and then he saw it.

"Cariana?... Is there something you ever wanted to tell me?..." he asked her.

"Um... what do you mean?..." she asked him and gets nervous.

"I see something special in your eyes... something that seems to involve me..." he explains her quietly.

She broke the hug, turned away and looked down, whispering "I love you..."

He walked in front of her, nodding "You... You really do?..."

She still looks down and tries to find the words "It was when you came back... how happy I was to finally see you again... YOu are so strong and kind... I couldn't help it... I love you Grovyle..."

"Wow... I never knew... you... you are also the kindest and most loyal Pokémon I've ever seen... I... I think I love you too..."

"Grovyle... you... you love me back?" she asked him, hoping not to dream.

"Yes Cariana... I love you with my whole being..."

With that they both hugged and kissed each other deeply, finally feeling loved. And this time it felt right.

Now 7 years after they got together, they were still on love. They sat in a new house they just bought, as their earlier teammate got Guildmaster at Wiggiytuff's Guild, after the earlier Guildmaster went back to his family. It were Cariana, Grovyle and their 5 year old Riolu son Luro, in the arm of Cariana layed a new egg.

"Mom, Dad, do you know what Pokémon my brother or sister will be?" he asked his parents impatiently.

"No, but as Blissey said, he or she should hatch today." Grovyle answered, hugging Cariana gently.

SUddenly they noticed the egg moving and some sounds were heard.

"And with today I meant now!" Grovyle exclaimed nervously.

With that, the egg crackled and soon a little Pokémon was released to the world, one the world hasn't ever seen. It looked like a little, male Riolu, but also had many parts of a Treecko. Because he looked like a Riolu- and Treecko-Hybrid, the gave him the name Treeckiolu. They all hugged him happily, making the little Hybrid smile happily.

"Hello Treeckiolu, my little brother!" Luro was very happy to have a little brother now, knowing he has to protect him from now on.

Treeckiolu sat by the lake near their house when his brother came up to him.

"Hey Treeckiolu" he greeted.

"Hey Luro..." Treeckiolu answered in a sorrowful tone.

"You seem worried... what is it?" Luro asked.

"Well... it's just... How is school?..." He answered.

"It's a place, where you meet many people like you and learn much new things. Don't worry, you'll be good there."

Then he gently hugged his six-year old brother, trying to soothe him. He was just eleven himself but wanted to be there for

his little brother as much as he could.

"Thank you... I feel much better... now... should we go?..." he asked.

"Yeah... it's time..." Luro let go of him though he wanted to hug him more and went to school with him.

That was the beginning of a hard school time for both of them, now together in the same school.

Two years later...

Treeckiolu, now eight, sits at home with his brother, blushing.

"Luro?..." he begins shyly.

"Yes Treeckiolu?"

"I have to confess you something..." he says nervously.

"What is it brother?..." Luro answers curious.

"You know my best friend Yoshi, don't you?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?..." He is a bit confused why Treeckiolu asks.

"Well... He... He isn't my best friend..."

"He isn't?" He is now confused even more.

"He... He is my boyfriend... I'm gay..." Treeckiolu looks down ashamed.

"You... You are gay?" He asks, thinking that he heard something unreal.

"I'm sorry..." With that Treeckiolu gets up and runs to his bedroom and shuts the door, sobbing on his bed.

"Treeckiolu! Please, wait!" He runs after him and gets to him. "I'm sorry brother... I was just shocked to hear that... because... I'm gay as well..." He blushes deeply.

Treeckiolu sits up, just slightly sniffling.

"You are?" He was surprised of that.

"Yeah... well... I had a boyfriend too... but it didn't work out... please promise me one thing... don't tell anyone, that I'm and you are gay, ok?"

"Yes brother, I promise you!" He hugged Luro happily.

Some weeks later in the changing room, Treeckiolu and Yoshi, his shiny Treecko boyfriend, were kissing lovingly, happy to be together at that moment.

"I love you Yoshi"

"I love you too Treeckiolu"

They kissed again, but then the worst possible happened. They were seen by some classmates. They laughed at them and called "Yuck, some fucking fags!"

"Oh no... they found us... That was it..." they both thought.

But then Luro suddenly came in. He was very popular at their school. He stood in front of them.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted at the laughing lot. "You laugh at them for being gay? How poor are you? I have some news for you! I'm gay as well! What will you do now?"

All of them were shocked.

"Brother... wh-why, you didn't have to do that for us..." Treeckiolu said, shocked as well, still hugging Yoshi.

"But they don't have the right to make fun of you, just for being gay... also since they know you are, it doesn't make sense to hide it myself."

The other pupils left, leaving them alone and Luro doesn't know what will await him.

Two years later...

Luro was no longer popular, instead of that he was bullied and beaten up very much. Treeckiolu came home, knowing that just his brother was at home.

"Hello brother!" The young Pokémon called as usual, but different then other days, no one answered.

He went up to his brother, hearing at his brothers door.

"No more bullying... no more beating up... I just can't go on..." Luro said, a nervous tone in his voice, a blade in his paw.

"Brother?" Treeckiolu asked worried.

"I'm sorry Treeckiolu... I wish you a good life... but I have to go..." he told him.

"Where are you going" he asked confused.

"I go to a place, where I can't come back from... goodbye..." He kissed his little brother softly, before he laid down on his bed. Then he cut himself deeply into his arms, making him bleed.

"B-B-Brother! What are you doing?" He cried.

"I end it here..." He slowly passed out. "This is the only way to make the pain end... goodbye Treeckiolu, I love you brother..."

"B-Brother! Please! No!" He cried hard, seeing the painless and weak look at his face, he saw the life fade away in his brothers eyes.

Now he was alone, he couldn't do anything, he could only watch his brother dying. He hugged his brother tightly, crying hard.

"Brother... I love you too... I'm sorry for not being able to help you..."

He hugged his lifeless brother all the time til their parents came home. He ran down to them, crying as he hugged them.

"M-Mom, Dad... Luro..." He cried hard, knowing his brother won't come back.

"What is it? What happened?" Grovyle ran up to his other son, calling out in shock. "Luro? Oh my Arceus, Luro!"

Cariana came up, screaming in shock, both of them cried as they saw Luro laying deadly on his bed.

Now, it left just Treeckiolu and his parents. All of them missed Luro very much.

But something else happened, Yoshi, Treeckiolu's boyfriend moved away from the town because of his parents. It hurt Treeckiolu endlessly, he has never been the same since then. He was like a lifeless body walking around, not showing any emotions and unable to keep in touch with anyone.

Almost 7 years later...

Treeckiolu evolved after hard training and now his name is Lucarivyle. He looked like a normal Lucario, but his eyes were red and golden instead of red and white and also he had all the leaves that Grovyle's have. He was a Lucario- and Grovyle-Hybrid. But what matters more is his life now. He still excludes himself from anyone else, but now it seems, like it all changes... But it gets worse...

He sat at his favorite place in the forest, were once he and Yoshi got together and kissed. He knew that was it.

"Thats it... Now I know what Luro felt... there's no reason to go on... so... goodbye cruel world... At least it ends at my favorite place and I can see Luro again..."

With that he turns his armleaves to blades and positions them at his arms. Then he cuts himself deeply and lays down to await his death, not feeling any pain.

Yoshi walked through the forest, he got back after all the years as he finally had the money to and asked Lucarivyle's parents for him, before left for searching for his boyfriend. But then as he found him bleeding at their favorit place, he screamed.

"Lucarivyle! Please, no!" He hugged him tightly and carried him to the next hospital, where they do anything they can. While they help Lucarivyle, Yoshi calls his parents to come.

Luckily Lucarivyle was able to survive. Yoshi held him tightly.

"I'm sorry Yoshi... I was just too sad, when Luro killed himself and you left... I tried to go on the best I can, but it hurt too much..." Lucarivyle apologized.

"Please, don't say that, I'm back and you're alive, thats all that matters... And I promise you, I won't leave again... I asked your parents, if I can move in to you and they said yes!"

"Th-They said yes? Awesome!" they both kissed deeply.

"I love you Lucarivyle..."

"I love you too Yoshi..."

Since then, the both of them live together in love, now happy to have each other.

And the future looks bright!


End file.
